Making Things Right
by Wolflmg
Summary: Can Jen save Wes's life before time runs out?
1. Default Chapter

            It's 2002 in Silverhill, the day was like any other day the sun was shiny and Wes and Eric were out driving around doing routine checks when a call came in.

            "All officers in Central please report to court Ground Park a shooting has been let loose" Wes and Eric looked at each other and nodded their heads. Wes quickly grabbed the two-way.

            "This is Commanders Collins and Myiers were on our way" said Wes as he turned on the siren and began speeding to the location. When the two arrived they had to duck as they got out of the truck and the two quickly jumped to the other side of the truck to take cover.

            "Well this will be fun" said Eric cockily, Wes just shook his head and ignored the remark as best he could.

            "Oh come on Eric these guys couldn't be any tougher than those mutorgs we took out four months back" said Wes with a smile. Then one of the bullets hit the truck

            "Okay that's it, no one puts bullets into my SUV!" said Eric looking over and took a shot but missed he quickly ducked and looked at Wes.

            "Were not going to get anywhere if we stay here, I'll sneak up behind and you keep him busy" said Wes. Eric nodded his head, and then both of them looked up in the air to see a News helicopter flying around. Wes then slapped Eric on the back and started to make his way to the back of the shooter. Eric peeked over the truck and a shot came close to hitting him. Eric then shot put missed as the shooter shot him in the hand. Eric dropped his gun and he held on to his hand. He then remembered Wes he quickly tried to reach for his gun, he dove to the ground. But the shooter saw Wes approaching him, Wes had no chance the shooter shot three shots at him. Wes fell to the ground, Eric then got an urge of anger he saw an opening and took it. The shooter was down; slowly Eric stood up and walked over to Wes. He felt for a pulse but felt nothing.

            In another part of Silverhill in a mechanic garage a young man about thirty had been watching the shooting on the news. He slammed down the top on the engine angrily.

            Far into the future 3002 Jen was in her room packing when Alex walked in. He still had a key to her apartment from when they were going out.

            "Going somewhere?" he asked. Jen put the last pair of cloths into her bag and then turned to meet Alex.

            "I'm leaving Time Force; I'm going back to the year 2002. I'm sorry Alex but I love Wes too much to not be able to be with him" she said. Alex bit his lip and looked at then sadly.

            "It wouldn't do you any good going back" he said. Jen looked at him stubbornly.

            "Look Alex I'm sorry but its over between me and you?' she said. Alex shook his head he knew this was going to be hard.

            "No that's not it, Jennifer I think you should sit down" he said looking into her eyes. Jen looked at him with fear he would only call her that name if it was important or if he was being serious. Slowly she took a seat and Alex took a seat next to her. She looked at him wondering what it could be. "Jen there is no easy way of saying this, twenty-four hours ago in the year 2002. There was a shooting Eric and Wes answered the call. They did stop the shooter but at a price" he said. Jen began shacking her head no, as her eyes began to water.

            "No, please no not Wes" she said looking at him. Alex couldn't bar to see her like this, but he couldn't lie to her.

            "I'm sorry Jen he didn't make it" said Alex sadly. Alex tried to confer her but she kept pushing him away. She quickly got up and grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the room.

            "Jen, where are you going?" Alex yelled running after her. She turned to face him,

            "I'm going back and I'll stop him from going to that shooting" she said. Alex grabbed her by the shoulder.

            "You can't you will be messing with time" said Alex looking into her eyes. Jen looked right at him.

            "You saved his fathers life with medicine from the future how is that different" she yelled back right at him.

            "That was different he was attack by Ransik who was from our time, what killed Wes was from his and that story has been told in my family of how he died" said Alex lowering his voice. Jen put her head down she knew he was right.

            "If you're an era of his then why, are you still here and not dead" she asked.

            "I'm technically his brothers" said Alex. Jen looked right at Alex stunned. "Back when Wes was growing up his brother had always tried to break free from their father, but couldn't finally one day he just packed up and left and they never saw him again Wes was around fifth teen when it happened" said Alex. Jen put her head down, Alex looked at her kindly without saying anything else and for a long moment there was silence.

            "When you get there destroy the time ship" said Alex as he opened the front door of Jen apartment to leave. Jen looked at him,

            "I thought you said I couldn't stop it" she said. Alex looked at her and nodded.

            "I did you can not prevent it from happing nor, tell anyone about the event" he said as he turned and headed out. "By the way I think Wes's brother own a mechanical garage. Be careful Jen good luck" and Alex was gone.

            Jen quietly made her way to the time ship on the door she found a note it was from Alex. Jen took the note and then walked inside the time ship; she took a seat and began to read the note. 

Dear Jen,

                    I turned off the scanners you'll be able to leave un ducted I also set the time ship for you. You'll be there four days before the shooting takes place and Wes is killed. When you arrive destroy the time ship nothing for this world may remain there. Be careful Jen and remember what I told you, you can not stop it from happing nor tell anyone what will happen. I hope everything works out for you.

                        You and me forever friends

                                                Alex

          Jen put the note down and started the time engines. She had remembered the old phrase her and Alex used to say to each other back when it was the two of them. But those days were gone.

Four days before 

            Wes and Eric were at the base working out together; it was Wednesday so the day was slow. And Wes's father was away on business and would not be back until Sunday night. The two were just about down wrapping things up, when a young woman approached them. Wes and Eric were both stunned to see who it was.

            "Jen!" Wes said excitedly. Jen had this rush of pain go over her, he was alive for now. But she had to hide the pain in her; she could not tell him his fait. She went running into his arms. Wes got the feeling that something was wrong, he gently rubbed her back. "Hey you okay" he asked softly looking into her eyes. Eric just stood back and let the two have their moment.

            "Yeah I'm fine, I just missed you is all" she said, part of it was a lie while it was true at the same time. Eric made a soft cough, both Wes and Jen turned to him.

            "So dose this me I'll be eating alone tonight" he said. Jen looked at Eric from Wes.

            "No, will join you if you like. I'm if you and Wes had planes" she said. 

            "Well we did, so Eric is one more okay with you?" asked Wes with a smile. Eric saw right through that smile and knew he wouldn't get anywhere with it.

            "What's one more" he said as he picked up his bag.

            The three sat a table together Wes and Jen sat across from each other and Eric sat next to Wes. 

            "I'll be right back" said Wes getting up from his seat and heading towards the restroom. Jen saw this as he chance to ask Eric something.

            "Eric do you know anything of Wes having a brother?" she asked looking at him. Eric acted kind of surprised, 

            "Not that I know of and Mr. Collins acts as if Wes is his only son, and Wes has never mentioned anything of a brother. Why do you ask?' he said looking at her. Jen put her head down.

            "I can't tell you" she said. Eric looked at her and nodded. Then Wes arrived back to his seat he looked at Jen and Eric and could sense something had gone on. 

            "What I miss?' he asked. Eric looked at Jen for a second and got the hint to not let Wes in on the conversation.

            "Not much, Jen and I were just discussing what to order on the pizza, pepperoni right?" he said eyeing her. Jen caught on and nodded.

            "Yeah that sounds great" she said. Wes wasn't quite buying but decided not to push it any further. 

            Eric had gone home after they finished dinner. Jen and Wes were standing outside walking to Wes's jeep. The two were hand in hand.

            "So when do you have to go back?' asked Wes as they approached the jeep. Jen was silent for a moment.

            "I'm not going back, I'm staying" she said. Wes than got the biggest smile on his face.

            "You are, but what about..." Wes wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jen's lips meant his. The kiss lasted for a while, and when they broke the two smiled at each other.

            "Do you have a place to stay?' asked Wes still surprised by the kiss. Jen smiled as she leaned closer to Wes.

            "No, I kind of had to blow up the time ship" she said with a smile. Wes smiled too as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "Well you could stay at my house we have plenty of extra rooms" he said as he kissed her on her forehead.

            "I like that thanks" she said.

            The two arrived at Wes's house; everyone was out of town for vacation. Wes's dad had let them all have a break. It was late so they walked up the stares Wes showed her around. Wes opened a door and showed her in.

            "Here you can have this room, it was my mothers before she died" said Wes as he walked in and she followed behind. Jen walked around the room and looked around she saw pictures of Wes's mother, his father and some younger pictures of Wes. She then took a seat on the bed. Wes took a seat next to her.

            "How long ago did she pass away if you don't mind me asking" she said as she held onto his hand. Wes looked at her and smiled.

            "I don't mind, almost ten years ago. I was fifth teen, there were some problems her and my dad was on the verge of divorce but then she was killed by a drunk driver" he said sadly. Jen could see the sadness in his eyes.

            "I'm sorry" she said kindly

            "It's okay; it was a long time ago. If you need anything my room is down the hall, good night" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

            "Good night" said Jen, once Wes closed the door Jen started to look through the dresser, but only finding cloths that had been sitting there for ten years. She closed the dress then she went and lay down on the bed. 

            In a bedroom that seemed to belong to a boy probably ten years old was getting ready for bed. His room was filled with martial arts stuff; he had a computer that sat on a desk. He was in his bed ready a comic book when his father walked in. The boy's father took a seat on the bed looking at his son while his back was towards the door.

            "Dad, why don't we have a big family? The kids at school have a big family" he said looking at his father. 

            "Lance, you know your mom died giving birth to you right?" asked his father. The boy shook his head yes.

            "Yeah you said she was driving when she shouldn't be" he said sadly. His father shook his head 

            "Yeah that's right, but we don't need to have a big family to be a family right" he said looking into his sons eyes.

            "Yeah, cause we have each other" said Lance. His father shook his head a lightly punched him on his shoulder.

            "Yeah that's right, night kid-o" said his father.

            The next day came very quickly; Jen woke up to hearing Wes walk up and down the stairs. She had figured he was getting ready for work. She sat herself up and looked at her watch she had three days left until Wes would be shot and killed. Wes opened the door and walked in he greeted her with a smile. He was already dressed for work, Jen couldn't help but smile Wes did look good in the uniform he wore.

            "Did you sleep well?' he asked her kindly.

            "Yeah I did" she said holding onto his hand. Wes nodded his head

            "Good, well I got to get going. A school field trip is coming today and Eric and I are showing the kids around" said Wes with a grin. Jen had to laugh at that,

            "And they are going to trust you guys with a bunch of kids?" she laughed. Wes began to laugh with her.

            "My dad's idea, oh I called him last night and he said he would talk to you about joining the Silver Guardians if that's okay with you" said Wes looking at her with a smile.

            "Yeah that be great" she said as she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Wes didn't want it to end but knew he had to get to work. Once the kiss had ended they looked each other in the eyes.

            "Well I better go, here you can drive my motorcycle around if you want to go anywhere" said Wes giving her his keys. Jen took them,

            "Have a good day at work and try to stay out of trouble" she said. Wes turned and faced her.

            "Don't I always" he said with a grin. 

            Jen had just gotten out of the shower and out on a clean pair of cloths. She then dried her hair, and began to walk around the house. She opened each room, one was Mr. Collins study, and another was Wes's room and then his fathers. She came across a couple of closets and a few bathrooms. But one door did not open, Jen tried and tried but the door would not open.

            "I wonder why this room is locked?' she asked herself

            Eric and Wes were in a small office getting ready for when the kids would arrive. Eric eyes Wes who was reading over some papers.

            "So what did you two do after I left, or shouldn't I ask" said Eric. Wes looked over his paper and just shook his head.

            "If you must know, we just talked and stuff" said Wes. Eric looked at him and nodded his head.

            "Sure I bet it's kind of hard to talk when your lips are connected with hers" said Eric with a smile. Wes about flew out of his chair and was about to go after Eric when. A Silver Guardian walked in. He looked at the two oddly but decided not to ask what was going on. Wes and Eric looked at him waiting for him to speak.

            "Sir's the kids are here and are waiting for you in the training room" he said. Eric looked at Wes, and then Wes looked back at the messenger.

            "Will be right there" he said. The young man nodded his head and left the room.

            A line of about twenty kids stood around probably all around the ages of ten and eleven. Wes and Eric then walked up to them and the room went quite. The young kids looked up at the two young men. The teacher walked up to them and shook each of their hands.

            "Thank you so much for doing this, the kids were looking forward to meeting you two" she said kindly. Wes smiled, as Eric was putting on his tuff face.

            "It was no problem we will love to show the kids around here of what we do" said Wes. The teacher smiled and then turned to her students.

            "Class this is Commander Collins and Commander Myiers of the Silver Guardian's" she said. 

            "Hello Commander Collins and Commander Myiers" said the class as a whole. Wes and Eric looked at each other and nodded.

            "Hello, so Commander Myiers and I are going to show you around. Half of you will go with me and half of you will go with him" said Wes. Eric then grabbed out a small piece of paper. And began calling off the names of the kids he had. The names he did not call all went with Wes.

            "All right is everyone ready?' asked Wes looking at the group he had, six boys and four girls. They all nodded, "good okay just follow me and stick close" said Wes. The kids followed behind Wes.

            Eric looked at his group and wondered why the heck he let Mr. Collins talk him into this. The teacher walked over to Eric and looked at him with a smile. "So how bout we get started" said Eric.

            Wes and his group had just finished walking through the whole training room. He then led them where they could take and break and wait for their teacher and other class mates. Wes then caught one of the boys looking at him with questioning eyes.

            "Do you need something?' asked Wes kindly looking at the young boy. The boy walked over to Wes and took a seat next to him.

            "No, I was just thinking it must be cool to have your job" said the boy. Wes smiled if the kid only knew.

            "Sometimes, but you have to work real hard to get my job. You need to b a good leader" said Wes. 

            "I'm a good leader, when my friends are in trouble I stick up for them" said the boy. Wes smiled and nodded his head.

            "Your parents must be proud" said Wes, The boy put his down and then looked up at Wes.

            "My dad is, but my mom died a long time ago. I never got to meet her" he said sadly. Wes felt sorry 

            "I'm sorry, I lost my mom to a while back" he said. The boy looked up at him and felt like he wasn't alone in the world.

            "I'm sorry, I'm Lance by the way" he said putting out his hand. Wes took the boys hand and shook it.

            "It's good to meet you Lance, I'm Wes" he said 

            "Mr. Collins!" Lance turned his head and saw his teacher, Wes about stood up. Lance then turned to Wes.

            "Got to go, it was nice to meet you Wes" said Lace walking to his teacher and the rest of the class. Wes just stood there speechless as he watched the young boy walk away. Eric walked over to Wes and stared at him.

            "Earth to Wes" he said waving his hand in front of Wes's face. Wes shook his head and looked at Eric with a dull look.

            "Did you say something?' he asked, Eric looked at him with wondering eyes, 

            "Yeah, you okay Wes?' he asked

            "Yeah I fine" said Wes walking away from Eric like nothing had happened. Eric stood back and watched Wes walk away.

            "Sure" he said.

            Wes opened the door and then felt Jen jump into his arms. Wes about fell over because he wasn't suspecting this. "I could get used to this" said Wes giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jen smiled and released Wes from her grip.

            "So how was work?" she asked as the two walked over to the couch.

            "Good, the kids had a great time. How was your day?" asked Wes putting his arm around her. Jen leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "It was good; I walked around the house and checked everything out. All but one room it was locked" she said looking at him. Wes gave the impression that he knew what room she meant.

            "Oh that room is nothing much, just a bunch of boxes and junk" said Wes hoping to change the conversation. Jen could tell by the way Wes spoke this was something he did not want to talk about.

            "Okay" she said kindly kissing him on the cheek.

            It was around two in the morning Jen heard movement outside in the hall. She peeked out side on through a little part of the door. She saw Wes closing the door to the very room he claimed was filled with just boxes. She then saw him head back to his room and close the door. Jen slowly shut her door and went back to bed.

            Wes and Eric were outside by the base watching the men go over drills. Wes saw a motorcycle heading towards him and he began to walk towards.

            "Looks like she checking up on you" said Eric being cocky. Wes didn't respond, Jen got off the motorcycle and put the helmet on the ground. 

            "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Wes kindly giving her a kiss on the forehead.

            "I just wanted to see you. And to check out where I'll start working" she said. Wes smiled and nodes and put his arm her back.

            "Well then I'll give you the grand tour" he said leading her over to the base. Eric watched as Wes and Jen passed him.

            "Wasn't one tour form yesterday good enough" said Eric with a smile. Wes slightly turned his head.

            "Kids are great, but I think I'm going to like this tour much better" said Wes with a grin, as him and Jen walked in the building. Eric just shook his head and then turned his attention back to the men.

            Jen and Wes were hand in hand as they walked through the building. Wes then stopped and grabbed her other hand and stared her in the eyes.

            "Jen these past couple days have been great, I love you" he said leaning in with a kiss. Jen felt so safe to be with him like it was the place she belonged but that could all change tomorrow. When the two broke from the kiss, Wes looked deep into her eyes and could tell that something was wrong. "Is, everything okay Jen?" he asked kindly.

            Jen looked at him bitterly she couldn't tell him as much as she wanted she couldn't. So she put on a smile, "Yeah, I love you to Wes" she said as she hugged him tightly.

            The morning came very quickly the next day; Wes was about to head out the door. When Jen came running down the stairs towards him. She lunged at him; Wes caught her in a hug.

            "Woo what's this all about?" he asked, seeing that she was not acting quite like herself.

            "Please don't go to work today" she said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

            "Jen I got to go in today Eric and I do our run over the city. And then I'll be home around seven" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and released her from the hug. He looked at her once more before leaving and said "I love you". Jen watched him drive off in his truck she looked at her watch the time read nine O clock. The shooting would take place about twelve.

            Jen had been driving around for an hour and half before finding the mechanical garage that Alex had told her about. A young man walked up to her. Jen took off the helmet and looked at him. He looked a lot like Wes in many ways.

            "Can I help you miss?" he asked kindly. Jen looked at and had no idea what to say to him.

            "I'm a friend of someone you know" she said looking at him. The young man looked at her oddly that was something he didn't hear everyday.

            "Okay" he said not be able to put the whole picture together. Jen knew she wouldn't get any where with this and time was running out.

            "I'm a friend of your brother's, he doesn't even know I know about you or that I'm here even" she said, now seeing a big change in his eyes. The young man took off into his building not wanting to hear another word. Jen went on after him. "Wait will you hear me out, what could have happened for you not to be apart of his life" she asked him. He turned around and looked at her stubbornly.

            "Look, I'll make this as short as possible. My father only has one son as far as he is concerned. Now I got to get back to work" he said going back to the car he was working on. Jen could sense a great deal of anger and pain.

            "What happened" she asked softly not giving up. He did not turn around to face her he just stood there not moving. This was something that a day dose not goes by that he doesn't think of what happened.

            "It's been ten years sense I would even talk about it. My father and I never had a great relationship and then when I got my girlfriend pregnant it all went down hill from there. I remember that night ten years ago, Gina and I had just left from a party" He closed his eyes; Jen could feel in her heart she knew the ending of the story. "She had drank a lot, I tried to get her to let me drive but she wouldn't have it" He then began to get tearing eyed. "Then before I knew it she hit another car, my mother. My father was furious with me. Gina and my mother died at the scean, so I left and hadn't seen him or Wesley sense" he said now turning to Jen. "So now you know the story, so get out of here. I have nothing to do with them any more" he said going back to work on the car.

            "Please hear me out, something is going to happen to Wes" she said suddenly. Jessie looked at her questioningly.

             "What do you mean?" he asked. Jen seemed to back away.

            "I can't tell you, but we have to hurry" she said. Jessie looked at her, with belief as if he trusted her.

            Wes was sneaking around to get in behind the shooter while Eric stayed by the truck. Wes about froze when the shooter saw him and had the gun pointed right at him. Wes closed his eyes just waiting for it to happen. When a guy on a motorcycle went right over Wes and then landed on the ground kicking the shooter to the ground. Eric ran over to the shooter and hand cuffed him. Jessie took off his helmet he had his back to his brother until he turned around. 

            Wes was shocked to see his brother standing right in front of him.

            "Hello Wesley" said Jessie. Wes couldn't believe it he just shook his head.

            "It's Wes, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily still with much anger of the past. Wes then notice another motorcycle Jen was on it. He caught a looked of her before she drove off.

            "What dose it matter, still daddy's boy right that's why you sided with him" said Jessie. Wes walked right up to him with anger in his eyes.

            "I didn't side with any one, you just got up and left after your girlfriend killed our mother and herself" said Wes. Jessie was about to go at Wes until Eric jumped in and broke the two apart.

            "Don't do anything your going to regret later guys" said Eric looking at them both. The two brothers looked at each other as if they couldn't stand each other.

            "Yeah he should be talking about regrets, you can't even tell your own son about what really happened" said Wes with an attitude. Jessie could feel Eric blocking him away from hitting Wes.

            "How would you know anything about my s..o…n" then it came to him the field trip Lance had muttered something about meeting Commander Wes. Wes just shook his head.

            "I'm out of here" said Wes taking off. Eric looked at Jessie

            "Mind telling me what's going on" said Eric

            Hours had past until Wes went home he walked in. Still, very angry but early that day. Jen walked up to Wes and could tell he was not happy.

            "Wes I'm..." but Wes wouldn't let her finish. He stared at her hatefully.

            "No, you had no right. You had no right going to find him" he said angrily. Jen could feel a struggle go over her she didn't know what to say.

            "Wes please let me explain" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. Wes shook his head.

            "No, just get out" he said angrily. Jen couldn't handle it she ran out the door not looking back. She jumped on Wes motorcycle and took off, not be able to face Wes any longer. Wes then turned around and saw his reflection; he saw the anger in his eyes. Not being able to stand himself, he through a punch right at the mirror. Glass scattered all over, Wes looked at his hand that was all bloody. He rushed to the bathroom and ran his hand over the water. He took a wash cloth and washed around it. He then grabbed a pair of teasers and began picking the little pieces of glass out of his hand. Once that was done he grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his hand. "What have I done" he said looking in the bathroom mirror. He slowly walked into Jen's room and found a small note that must have fallen out f Jens pocket. Wes leaned down and picked it up; it was the note from Alex. He began to read it carefully and then he put his head down, "Jen" he said softly.

            Night had come, Jessie had gotten a call to pick up a car that had been in an accident the other vehicle was tolled. Cops were all over and ambulance's paramedics were placing a young woman into their ambulance.

            Wes was walking through the house with a phone in his hands. He had been trying to get a hold of Jen for hours and the police had been no help. He heard a knock at the door. He put the phone down and ran to the door thinking it was Jen.

            "Jen I'm..." it wasn't Jen it was his brother. Wes looked at him in disappointment. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Jessie didn't know how to tell him.

            "It's Jen" he said. Wes took a big gulp in as fear ran down his spine.

            "What about her" he said. Jessie could already see Wes tensing up.

            "There was an accident" Wes began shacking his head no "The other driver didn't see her coming. She was thrown off the motorcycle and she wasn't wearing a helmet" said Jessie. Wes didn't want to believe it this couldn't be happing. Jessie grabbed a hold of his brother and gave him the biggest hug.

            "It's my fault, I yelled at her" he kept repeating as the tears fell from his eyes. Jessie looked at his brother.

            "They took her to the hospital, come on I'll take you" said Jessie looking at Wes kindly. Wes looked at his brother wondering why was he being so nice to him after what had happened today.

            "Why would you help me?' he asked.

            "Cause no matter what, you'll always be my brother" he said as the two walked to the four door pick up. Where Lance was waiting, he watched out the window and saw them coming.

            Wes ran into the hospital with his brother and nephew behind him. He looked around and saw Jen in a room a bunch of doctors surrounded her. He attempted to go in, but one of the nurses pulled him aside.

            "You can't go in there sir, the doctors are doing all they can" she said looking at him. Wes acted as if he hadn't heard a word she said his attention was on Jen. The nurse then noticed his hand.

            "Did you cut you hand?' she asked him. When he didn't answer Jessie walked up to the two, and he to notice the blood on the bandage.

            "Wes let the nurse look at your hand, if anything comes up. I will come and get you okay" said Jessie putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Wes finally gave in and followed the nurse into a small room where the nurse could look over his hand. Jessie then went to take a seat next to his son. 

            Lance looked at his father wondering why they were here, but knew in time his father would tell him. Jessie saw Eric walking over to them. He then took a seat next to Jessie.

            "Where's Wes?" he asked.

            "Getting his hand checked out by a nurse, I think he cut it on some glass" said Jessie. Eric nodded his head.

            "Any word?" he asked softly. Jessie shook his head.

            "No the doctors are still working on her" he said. Lance had remand silent.

            Wes was sitting down on a chair while the nurse was putting stitches in his hand. Wes eased at the pain he felt. 

            "You should have really come in right away, after you cut your hand. You're very lucky it didn't get infected" she said sternly. Wes didn't care right now his main concern was on Jen.

            Wes came walking out into the waiting room; he had a new bandage around his hand. He took a seat next to Lance, Eric and Jess looked at him.

            "Your hand alright" asked Eric with concern, but Wes didn't respond. Eric nodded his head as if he understood. A few minutes later a doctor came walking up to them. All of them stood up and waited for the doctor to speak.

            "We've done all we can, it's up to her now" he said softly. When Wes didn't answer his brother answered for him.

            "Can we see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded his head,

            "Yes, she asleep and in a mild coma" he said softly. Jessie turned towards his son. 

            All four of them walked in together Wes took a seat right next to Jen. While the other stood right behind him. Lance looked at the young woman with sad eyes he then looked at Wes and saw deep sadness. The same kind of sadness he would see in his father at times. Eric looked at Jess and could tell that he wanted to talk to Wes alone. Eric bent down to Lance's height.

            "Hey Lance how bought me and you go get something to eat. So you dad and Wes can talk" he said softly. Lance nodded his head and followed Eric out of the room. Jess knelt down by his brother.

            "Wes this is not your fault" he said. Wes turned his head and looked at his brother.

            "Yes it is, if I didn't yell at her for finding you she wouldn't have taken off" said Wes choking on his tears. "And I'll never be able to forgive myself if she dies" he said. Jess grabbed a hold of his brother holding him into a hug. He knew to well how Wes felt, he to blamed himself for the death of his girlfriend and his mother.

            "Its going to be okay will make it through this" he said as he broke the hug. Wes nodded his head and looked back at Jen. Jess stood up and patted Wes on the shoulder before walking out the door. Jess slowly shut the door and then was face to face with.

            "Dad" he said dryly. Mr. Collins could not believe who was in front of him.

            "I've should of know you were involved with this" he said sternly. Jess just shook his head.

            "You're still the same hard head as I remember" said Jess trying to match up to his father's anger. That's when Lance ran up to his dad he some how had gotten out of Eric reach.

            "Here dad Eric and I got you a candy bar" said Lance holding the candy up to his father. Jess looked at his son and then to his father. Mr. Collins gave a small nod, Jess shook his head yes. Jess bent down by his son and put his hands on his son arms.

            "Hey Lance I want you to go back to Eric, I need to talk to Wes's dad okay" he said kindly. Lance looked up at Mr. Collins seeing something in him but couldn't quite make it out.

            "Sure" he said. Lance then went back to where Eric and he had been sitting. Father and son then went to a spot where they could have a conversation alone.

            Wes held Jen's hand tightly; she had so many bandages around her. One was around her head another was around he should and wrist.

            "I'm so sorry for yelling at you Jen" he said kissing her hand softly. "I found the note Alex gave you, you were just trying to protect me. That's why you didn't want me to go in to work, you knew what would happen" he said as tears fell from his eyes. He then rested his head on the bed she was sleeping on and sleep came over him as well.

            Jess watched as his father walked around for what seemed like forever, he had not said a word sense they went to this spot to talk. Finally Mr. Collins stopped and looked at his eldest son who he had not seen in ten years.

            "He's big" said Mr. Collins referring to his grandson.

            "Yeah, well ten years will do that to a kid" said Jess annoyed. Mr. Collins nodded his head, he knew his son had every right to act the way he was.

            "How long have you been back?" he asked finally taking a seat next to Jess.

            "Six months, Lance and I live on top of where my work is" said Jess, still believing his father wanted nothing to do with him. Mr. Collins looked at his son, years ago he had basically kicked his son out of his life and in the process his grandson was kicked out as well.

            "Jessie, I was wrong to blame you for the accident. It was not your fault and I am sorry for all that I put you through. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me" said Mr. Collins. Jess looked at his father with amazement his father had changed those were the words he had wanted to here ever sense that accident ten years ago. Jess couldn't handle it any more he hugged his father for the first time in years. Father and son were reunited. When the two broke from the hug Jess looked at his father.

            "Would you like to meet your grandson?' he asked

            "I love to" he said. The two were about to get up but Eric and Lance were already there.

            "It seems your son is very good at sneaking away" said Eric. Lance looked at Mr. Collins and slowly walked up to him as if he was hesitating.

            "Lance this is your grandfather" said Jess. Mr. Collins looked at Lance and bent down and felt the arms of the little boy go around him to form a hug. Jess and Eric just stood there with small smiled on their faces, Jen's case still remand unknown.

            It was getting late, Mr. Collin's told Jess and Lance to go outside and wait for him. Eric had gone home about an hour ago; there wasn't much anyone could do. Wes had wanted to be alone with her. Mr. Collins slowly walked into the room he looked at his son. Who was resting his head on the bed Jen was sleeping. He put his arm on his son's shoulder. "Come on Wes, let's go home you need your rest" he said softly. Wes turned his head slightly and looked at his father he could see the concern in his eyes.

            "No, I don't want her to be alone" he said tiredly and rested his back to where it had been. Mr. Collins nodded.

            "Alright son" he said, he then noticed a blanket sitting on a chair he grabbed it and put it around his son.

            It was two in the morning when Mr. Collins, Jess and Lance arrived at his room. Jess carried his sleeping son up the stairs and placed him in Wes's room. He pulled the covers over his son and kissed him on the forehead. His father was waiting for him in the hall. "Jess I would like it if you and Lance would move back home" he said looking at his son kindly. Jess looked at his father; he had not been in this place for so long. And where he lived right now wasn't much, not the type of place you would raise a ten year old but that was all he could afford.

            "Alright dad, but only until my business gets going and I have a better income than I do now" he said. His father would not argue with his son on that, he knew how he was.

            "Alright son, alright" he said kindly.

            It was around twelve in the morning; Jess had left the house early and went to the hospital. He found Wes fast asleep and had thought it best not to wake him. He took a seat that was against the wall and watched his brother sleep. He seemed so connotative to Jen. Jess smiled to himself deep down he hoped that Jen would live. 

            Eric was at the base alone he pulled out a yellow case and opened it up. He took out the devise he and Wes had used to contact the future four months back. Once he was finished setting it up and face appeared on the screen. It was Alex if looks could kill.

            "I know why you have contacted me Eric, and I'm sorry but I can't help her" he said, Eric could tell by Alex's voice he spoke the truth.

            "Why she is from your time, why can't you help her?' he asked. Ales put his head down this was not easy and he didn't like any more than Eric did. He then stared right at Eric.

            "She made her choose, and she chose to go and live in your time. Mine in convening would prompt me to return her back here and she would never be aloud to go back" said Alex. Eric just glared what did he mean?

            "What do you mean she wouldn't be able to come back?' he asked aloud. Alex then became very silent.

            "Listen to me, I aloud her to leave without anyone knowing. If the consol found out, they would have her arrested and me as well. I'm the only one who knows her where a bout's" said Alex trying to keep his voice silent. 

            "Dose she live? I know you the answer" said Eric not taking his eyes off of Alex. Alex was silent as he stared back at Eric.

            "There is one way, but I am only doing it because I love Jen and I want the best for her" he said. Eric listened as Alex told his what to do.

            Mr. Collins and Lance had arrived at the hospital around two. They found Jess waiting for them in chairs.

            "Any change?" asked Mr. Collins, Jess shook his head no.

            "No, nothing it doesn't look to good. It would take a miracle for her to wake up" said Jess. Mr. Collins put his head down. His eyes then looked up at Jess.

            "How's Wes taking it?' he asked.  

            "Not well he woke up about an hour ago; he's still in there with her. I can't seem to get him to leave her even for a minute. I guess I can't blame him" said Jess. 

            Eric came running down the hall he passed, Collins, Jess and Lance. All three of them wondered what he was in a hurry for. So they also took on after him.

            Eric slammed open the door, Wes looked over his shoulder and saw Eric. Who, was out of breath.

            "What is it Eric?' asked Wes tiredly. Eric waited a few seconds to speak by that time the others had joined them. Eric looked at Wes carefully.

            "We don't have much time, so I need you to listen to me very carefully if you want to save Jens life?" said Eric. That got Wes's attention right away as, as of everyone else in the room. 

            "There is one way to save her; we can use our morphers to connect our power to hers. It will take the energy that is in ours to her and begin to start a healing process" Eric looked at Wes carefully making sure he was understood everything then he continued on "The energy that it take will be enormous in which it could prevent you from morphing in the red ranger for some time" said Eric. Wes looked right at Eric.

            "And what about you will it prevent from morphing as well?' asked Wes. Eric took a gulp in. What he would say now would be very difficult.

            "Sense the Quantum morpher is very powerful most of the energy will be taken from it. This is a very dangerous process and deadly sense the Quantum morpher has the technology to do this healing process, my morpher will be the source basically" said Eric. Wes turned and stared at Jen.

            "I can't ask you to take that risk" said Wes looking right at Eric. Eric bent down and put his hand on Wes's shoulder.

            "I'm not asking you to" Wes couldn't believe it, why would Eric take this kind of risk.

            "I don't know what to say" said Wes.

            "You don't have to say anything Wes, Jen left everything behind to be with you. And I can't just step back and watch her die. So are you ready?" he asked placing his hand that had the Quantum morpher around his risk on Jen hand that had her morpher. Wes smiled and did the same; Eric was truly a good friend. Everyone else stood back and watched. Lights began to shine around Jen. Then…

            Three months later.

            Wes and Jen walked around the base hand in hand, Jen had finished her training with flying colors. Jess had signed on with his father to be the mechanic for the Silver Guardians, he was working on one of the SUV as Wes and Jen walked up to him.

            "So how's it going?' asked Wes looking at the new SUV. Jess got out from underneath the SUV and stood up. He whipped away the grease from his face.

            "Good it's finished, you'll be able to take this baby out when your ready" said Jess with a smile. Wes nodded and looked at Jen with a grin.  

            "How bout now, you're driving" said Wes tossing his brother the keys. Jess caught them and opened the door. Jen looked around

            "Hey where's Lance I'm sure he would want to go for a ride" she said. 

            "Oh he should be here soon, he was giving a certain someone a ride of their own" he said with a grin. Wes looked out ahead and saw what Jess was talking about. Everyone else then saw it and began to laugh/

            "Yeah you're laughing now, but just wait until I'm back into action" said Eric. Wes and Jess walked up to him. 

            "Yeah which wont be for another three months" said Wes as he and Jess began to lift Eric into the SUV. 

            "Hey I'm injured not weak" said Eric in protest as he was put into the back seat. Jen then got into the middle seat where Wes took a seat next to her. That left Lance with getting the front seat. Jess then hopped into the drivers seat and began to drive the new SUV out on the road Jen and Wes stared at each other in the eyes, and, began to grow closer. Eric turned his head and though oh great as the two began kissing.

            "Hey do you two mind" said Eric stubbornly. Jess looked at the rear view mirror.

            "Good luck Eric but I doubt they will stop" said Jess. Lance then got in on the fun.

            "Yeah, trust me there was this one time…" but Jess caught his son off before he could finish. Wes and Jen broke and looked at Eric.

            "And to think we have you to thank for all of this" said Wes. Jen turned to Eric and kissed him on the cheek.

            "Yeah thank you Eric" said Jen. Eric began to feel very on comfortable.

            "Stop it how much longer are we going to test drive this" said Eric. After a few seconds everyone began to laugh including Eric. 


	2. Making Things Right different formate

It's 2002 in Silverhill, the day was like any other day the sun was shiny and Wes and Eric were out driving around doing routine checks when a call came in. "All officers in Central please report to court Ground Park a shooting has been let loose" Wes and Eric looked at each other and nodded their heads. Wes quickly grabbed the two-way. "This is Commanders Collins and Myiers were on our way" said Wes as he turned on the siren and began speeding to the location. When the two arrived they had to duck as they got out of the truck and the two quickly jumped to the other side of the truck to take cover. "Well this will be fun" said Eric cockily, Wes just shook his head and ignored the remark as best he could. "Oh come on Eric these guys couldn't be any tougher than those mutorgs we took out four months back" said Wes with a smile. Then one of the bullets hit the truck "Okay that's it, no one puts bullets into my SUV!" said Eric looking over and took a shot but missed he quickly ducked and looked at Wes. "Were not going to get anywhere if we stay here, I'll sneak up behind and you keep him busy" said Wes. Eric nodded his head, and then both of them looked up in the air to see a News helicopter flying around. Wes then slapped Eric on the back and started to make his way to the back of the shooter. Eric peeked over the truck and a shot came close to hitting him. Eric then shot put missed as the shooter shot him in the hand. Eric dropped his gun and he held on to his hand. He then remembered Wes he quickly tried to reach for his gun, he dove to the ground. But the shooter saw Wes approaching him, Wes had no chance the shooter shot three shots at him. Wes fell to the ground, Eric then got an urge of anger he saw an opening and took it. The shooter was down; slowly Eric stood up and walked over to Wes. He felt for a pulse but felt nothing.  
  
In another part of Silverhill in a mechanic garage a young man about thirty had been watching the shooting on the news. He slammed down the top on the engine angrily.  
  
Far into the future 3002 Jen was in her room packing when Alex walked in. He still had a key to her apartment from when they were going out. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Jen put the last pair of cloths into her bag and then turned to meet Alex. "I'm leaving Time Force; I'm going back to the year 2002. I'm sorry Alex but I love Wes too much to not be able to be with him" she said. Alex bit his lip and looked at then sadly. "It wouldn't do you any good going back" he said. Jen looked at him stubbornly. "Look Alex I'm sorry but its over between me and you?' she said. Alex shook his head he knew this was going to be hard. "No that's not it, Jennifer I think you should sit down" he said looking into her eyes. Jen looked at him with fear he would only call her that name if it was important or if he was being serious. Slowly she took a seat and Alex took a seat next to her. She looked at him wondering what it could be. "Jen there is no easy way of saying this, twenty-four hours ago in the year 2002. There was a shooting Eric and Wes answered the call. They did stop the shooter but at a price" he said. Jen began shacking her head no, as her eyes began to water. "No, please no not Wes" she said looking at him. Alex couldn't bar to see her like this, but he couldn't lie to her. "I'm sorry Jen he didn't make it" said Alex sadly. Alex tried to confer her but she kept pushing him away. She quickly got up and grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the room. "Jen, where are you going?" Alex yelled running after her. She turned to face him, "I'm going back and I'll stop him from going to that shooting" she said. Alex grabbed her by the shoulder. "You can't you will be messing with time" said Alex looking into her eyes. Jen looked right at him. "You saved his fathers life with medicine from the future how is that different" she yelled back right at him. "That was different he was attack by Ransik who was from our time, what killed Wes was from his and that story has been told in my family of how he died" said Alex lowering his voice. Jen put her head down she knew he was right. "If you're an era of his then why, are you still here and not dead" she asked. "I'm technically his brothers" said Alex. Jen looked right at Alex stunned. "Back when Wes was growing up his brother had always tried to break free from their father, but couldn't finally one day he just packed up and left and they never saw him again Wes was around fifth teen when it happened" said Alex. Jen put her head down, Alex looked at her kindly without saying anything else and for a long moment there was silence. "When you get there destroy the time ship" said Alex as he opened the front door of Jen apartment to leave. Jen looked at him, "I thought you said I couldn't stop it" she said. Alex looked at her and nodded. "I did you can not prevent it from happing nor, tell anyone about the event" he said as he turned and headed out. "By the way I think Wes's brother own a mechanical garage. Be careful Jen good luck" and Alex was gone.  
  
Jen quietly made her way to the time ship on the door she found a note it was from Alex. Jen took the note and then walked inside the time ship; she took a seat and began to read the note.  
  
Dear Jen, I turned off the scanners you'll be able to leave un ducted I also set the time ship for you. You'll be there four days before the shooting takes place and Wes is killed. When you arrive destroy the time ship nothing for this world may remain there. Be careful Jen and remember what I told you, you can not stop it from happing nor tell anyone what will happen. I hope everything works out for you. You and me forever friends Alex  
  
Jen put the note down and started the time engines. She had remembered the old phrase her and Alex used to say to each other back when it was the two of them. But those days were gone.  
  
Four days before  
  
Wes and Eric were at the base working out together; it was Wednesday so the day was slow. And Wes's father was away on business and would not be back until Sunday night. The two were just about down wrapping things up, when a young woman approached them. Wes and Eric were both stunned to see who it was. "Jen!" Wes said excitedly. Jen had this rush of pain go over her, he was alive for now. But she had to hide the pain in her; she could not tell him his fait. She went running into his arms. Wes got the feeling that something was wrong, he gently rubbed her back. "Hey you okay" he asked softly looking into her eyes. Eric just stood back and let the two have their moment. "Yeah I'm fine, I just missed you is all" she said, part of it was a lie while it was true at the same time. Eric made a soft cough, both Wes and Jen turned to him. "So dose this me I'll be eating alone tonight" he said. Jen looked at Eric from Wes. "No, will join you if you like. I'm if you and Wes had planes" she said. "Well we did, so Eric is one more okay with you?" asked Wes with a smile. Eric saw right through that smile and knew he wouldn't get anywhere with it. "What's one more" he said as he picked up his bag.  
  
The three sat a table together Wes and Jen sat across from each other and Eric sat next to Wes. "I'll be right back" said Wes getting up from his seat and heading towards the restroom. Jen saw this as he chance to ask Eric something. "Eric do you know anything of Wes having a brother?" she asked looking at him. Eric acted kind of surprised, "Not that I know of and Mr. Collins acts as if Wes is his only son, and Wes has never mentioned anything of a brother. Why do you ask?' he said looking at her. Jen put her head down. "I can't tell you" she said. Eric looked at her and nodded. Then Wes arrived back to his seat he looked at Jen and Eric and could sense something had gone on. "What I miss?' he asked. Eric looked at Jen for a second and got the hint to not let Wes in on the conversation. "Not much, Jen and I were just discussing what to order on the pizza, pepperoni right?" he said eyeing her. Jen caught on and nodded. "Yeah that sounds great" she said. Wes wasn't quite buying but decided not to push it any further.  
  
Eric had gone home after they finished dinner. Jen and Wes were standing outside walking to Wes's jeep. The two were hand in hand. "So when do you have to go back?' asked Wes as they approached the jeep. Jen was silent for a moment. "I'm not going back, I'm staying" she said. Wes than got the biggest smile on his face. "You are, but what about..." Wes wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jen's lips meant his. The kiss lasted for a while, and when they broke the two smiled at each other. "Do you have a place to stay?' asked Wes still surprised by the kiss. Jen smiled as she leaned closer to Wes. "No, I kind of had to blow up the time ship" she said with a smile. Wes smiled too as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well you could stay at my house we have plenty of extra rooms" he said as he kissed her on her forehead. "I like that thanks" she said.  
  
The two arrived at Wes's house; everyone was out of town for vacation. Wes's dad had let them all have a break. It was late so they walked up the stares Wes showed her around. Wes opened a door and showed her in. "Here you can have this room, it was my mothers before she died" said Wes as he walked in and she followed behind. Jen walked around the room and looked around she saw pictures of Wes's mother, his father and some younger pictures of Wes. She then took a seat on the bed. Wes took a seat next to her. "How long ago did she pass away if you don't mind me asking" she said as she held onto his hand. Wes looked at her and smiled. "I don't mind, almost ten years ago. I was fifth teen, there were some problems her and my dad was on the verge of divorce but then she was killed by a drunk driver" he said sadly. Jen could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry" she said kindly "It's okay; it was a long time ago. If you need anything my room is down the hall, good night" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night" said Jen, once Wes closed the door Jen started to look through the dresser, but only finding cloths that had been sitting there for ten years. She closed the dress then she went and lay down on the bed.  
  
In a bedroom that seemed to belong to a boy probably ten years old was getting ready for bed. His room was filled with martial arts stuff; he had a computer that sat on a desk. He was in his bed ready a comic book when his father walked in. The boy's father took a seat on the bed looking at his son while his back was towards the door. "Dad, why don't we have a big family? The kids at school have a big family" he said looking at his father. "Lance, you know your mom died giving birth to you right?" asked his father. The boy shook his head yes. "Yeah you said she was driving when she shouldn't be" he said sadly. His father shook his head "Yeah that's right, but we don't need to have a big family to be a family right" he said looking into his sons eyes. "Yeah, cause we have each other" said Lance. His father shook his head a lightly punched him on his shoulder. "Yeah that's right, night kid-o" said his father.  
  
The next day came very quickly; Jen woke up to hearing Wes walk up and down the stairs. She had figured he was getting ready for work. She sat herself up and looked at her watch she had three days left until Wes would be shot and killed. Wes opened the door and walked in he greeted her with a smile. He was already dressed for work, Jen couldn't help but smile Wes did look good in the uniform he wore. "Did you sleep well?' he asked her kindly. "Yeah I did" she said holding onto his hand. Wes nodded his head "Good, well I got to get going. A school field trip is coming today and Eric and I are showing the kids around" said Wes with a grin. Jen had to laugh at that, "And they are going to trust you guys with a bunch of kids?" she laughed. Wes began to laugh with her. "My dad's idea, oh I called him last night and he said he would talk to you about joining the Silver Guardians if that's okay with you" said Wes looking at her with a smile. "Yeah that be great" she said as she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Wes didn't want it to end but knew he had to get to work. Once the kiss had ended they looked each other in the eyes. "Well I better go, here you can drive my motorcycle around if you want to go anywhere" said Wes giving her his keys. Jen took them, "Have a good day at work and try to stay out of trouble" she said. Wes turned and faced her. "Don't I always" he said with a grin.  
  
Jen had just gotten out of the shower and out on a clean pair of cloths. She then dried her hair, and began to walk around the house. She opened each room, one was Mr. Collins study, and another was Wes's room and then his fathers. She came across a couple of closets and a few bathrooms. But one door did not open, Jen tried and tried but the door would not open. "I wonder why this room is locked?' she asked herself  
  
Eric and Wes were in a small office getting ready for when the kids would arrive. Eric eyes Wes who was reading over some papers. "So what did you two do after I left, or shouldn't I ask" said Eric. Wes looked over his paper and just shook his head. "If you must know, we just talked and stuff" said Wes. Eric looked at him and nodded his head. "Sure I bet it's kind of hard to talk when your lips are connected with hers" said Eric with a smile. Wes about flew out of his chair and was about to go after Eric when. A Silver Guardian walked in. He looked at the two oddly but decided not to ask what was going on. Wes and Eric looked at him waiting for him to speak. "Sir's the kids are here and are waiting for you in the training room" he said. Eric looked at Wes, and then Wes looked back at the messenger. "Will be right there" he said. The young man nodded his head and left the room.  
  
A line of about twenty kids stood around probably all around the ages of ten and eleven. Wes and Eric then walked up to them and the room went quite. The young kids looked up at the two young men. The teacher walked up to them and shook each of their hands. "Thank you so much for doing this, the kids were looking forward to meeting you two" she said kindly. Wes smiled, as Eric was putting on his tuff face. "It was no problem we will love to show the kids around here of what we do" said Wes. The teacher smiled and then turned to her students. "Class this is Commander Collins and Commander Myiers of the Silver Guardian's" she said. "Hello Commander Collins and Commander Myiers" said the class as a whole. Wes and Eric looked at each other and nodded. "Hello, so Commander Myiers and I are going to show you around. Half of you will go with me and half of you will go with him" said Wes. Eric then grabbed out a small piece of paper. And began calling off the names of the kids he had. The names he did not call all went with Wes.  
  
"All right is everyone ready?' asked Wes looking at the group he had, six boys and four girls. They all nodded, "good okay just follow me and stick close" said Wes. The kids followed behind Wes.  
  
Eric looked at his group and wondered why the heck he let Mr. Collins talk him into this. The teacher walked over to Eric and looked at him with a smile. "So how bout we get started" said Eric.  
  
Wes and his group had just finished walking through the whole training room. He then led them where they could take and break and wait for their teacher and other class mates. Wes then caught one of the boys looking at him with questioning eyes. "Do you need something?' asked Wes kindly looking at the young boy. The boy walked over to Wes and took a seat next to him. "No, I was just thinking it must be cool to have your job" said the boy. Wes smiled if the kid only knew. "Sometimes, but you have to work real hard to get my job. You need to b a good leader" said Wes. "I'm a good leader, when my friends are in trouble I stick up for them" said the boy. Wes smiled and nodded his head. "Your parents must be proud" said Wes, The boy put his down and then looked up at Wes. "My dad is, but my mom died a long time ago. I never got to meet her" he said sadly. Wes felt sorry "I'm sorry, I lost my mom to a while back" he said. The boy looked up at him and felt like he wasn't alone in the world. "I'm sorry, I'm Lance by the way" he said putting out his hand. Wes took the boys hand and shook it. "It's good to meet you Lance, I'm Wes" he said "Mr. Collins!" Lance turned his head and saw his teacher, Wes about stood up. Lance then turned to Wes. "Got to go, it was nice to meet you Wes" said Lace walking to his teacher and the rest of the class. Wes just stood there speechless as he watched the young boy walk away. Eric walked over to Wes and stared at him. "Earth to Wes" he said waving his hand in front of Wes's face. Wes shook his head and looked at Eric with a dull look. "Did you say something?' he asked, Eric looked at him with wondering eyes, "Yeah, you okay Wes?' he asked "Yeah I fine" said Wes walking away from Eric like nothing had happened. Eric stood back and watched Wes walk away. "Sure" he said.  
  
Wes opened the door and then felt Jen jump into his arms. Wes about fell over because he wasn't suspecting this. "I could get used to this" said Wes giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jen smiled and released Wes from her grip. "So how was work?" she asked as the two walked over to the couch. "Good, the kids had a great time. How was your day?" asked Wes putting his arm around her. Jen leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was good; I walked around the house and checked everything out. All but one room it was locked" she said looking at him. Wes gave the impression that he knew what room she meant. "Oh that room is nothing much, just a bunch of boxes and junk" said Wes hoping to change the conversation. Jen could tell by the way Wes spoke this was something he did not want to talk about. "Okay" she said kindly kissing him on the cheek.  
  
It was around two in the morning Jen heard movement outside in the hall. She peeked out side on through a little part of the door. She saw Wes closing the door to the very room he claimed was filled with just boxes. She then saw him head back to his room and close the door. Jen slowly shut her door and went back to bed.  
  
Wes and Eric were outside by the base watching the men go over drills. Wes saw a motorcycle heading towards him and he began to walk towards. "Looks like she checking up on you" said Eric being cocky. Wes didn't respond, Jen got off the motorcycle and put the helmet on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Wes kindly giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I just wanted to see you. And to check out where I'll start working" she said. Wes smiled and nodes and put his arm her back. "Well then I'll give you the grand tour" he said leading her over to the base. Eric watched as Wes and Jen passed him. "Wasn't one tour form yesterday good enough" said Eric with a smile. Wes slightly turned his head. "Kids are great, but I think I'm going to like this tour much better" said Wes with a grin, as him and Jen walked in the building. Eric just shook his head and then turned his attention back to the men.  
  
Jen and Wes were hand in hand as they walked through the building. Wes then stopped and grabbed her other hand and stared her in the eyes. "Jen these past couple days have been great, I love you" he said leaning in with a kiss. Jen felt so safe to be with him like it was the place she belonged but that could all change tomorrow. When the two broke from the kiss, Wes looked deep into her eyes and could tell that something was wrong. "Is, everything okay Jen?" he asked kindly. Jen looked at him bitterly she couldn't tell him as much as she wanted she couldn't. So she put on a smile, "Yeah, I love you to Wes" she said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
The morning came very quickly the next day; Wes was about to head out the door. When Jen came running down the stairs towards him. She lunged at him; Wes caught her in a hug. "Woo what's this all about?" he asked, seeing that she was not acting quite like herself. "Please don't go to work today" she said looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Jen I got to go in today Eric and I do our run over the city. And then I'll be home around seven" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and released her from the hug. He looked at her once more before leaving and said "I love you". Jen watched him drive off in his truck she looked at her watch the time read nine O clock. The shooting would take place about twelve.  
  
Jen had been driving around for an hour and half before finding the mechanical garage that Alex had told her about. A young man walked up to her. Jen took off the helmet and looked at him. He looked a lot like Wes in many ways. "Can I help you miss?" he asked kindly. Jen looked at and had no idea what to say to him. "I'm a friend of someone you know" she said looking at him. The young man looked at her oddly that was something he didn't hear everyday. "Okay" he said not be able to put the whole picture together. Jen knew she wouldn't get any where with this and time was running out. "I'm a friend of your brother's, he doesn't even know I know about you or that I'm here even" she said, now seeing a big change in his eyes. The young man took off into his building not wanting to hear another word. Jen went on after him. "Wait will you hear me out, what could have happened for you not to be apart of his life" she asked him. He turned around and looked at her stubbornly. "Look, I'll make this as short as possible. My father only has one son as far as he is concerned. Now I got to get back to work" he said going back to the car he was working on. Jen could sense a great deal of anger and pain. "What happened" she asked softly not giving up. He did not turn around to face her he just stood there not moving. This was something that a day dose not goes by that he doesn't think of what happened. "It's been ten years sense I would even talk about it. My father and I never had a great relationship and then when I got my girlfriend pregnant it all went down hill from there. I remember that night ten years ago, Gina and I had just left from a party" He closed his eyes; Jen could feel in her heart she knew the ending of the story. "She had drank a lot, I tried to get her to let me drive but she wouldn't have it" He then began to get tearing eyed. "Then before I knew it she hit another car, my mother. My father was furious with me. Gina and my mother died at the scean, so I left and hadn't seen him or Wesley sense" he said now turning to Jen. "So now you know the story, so get out of here. I have nothing to do with them any more" he said going back to work on the car. "Please hear me out, something is going to happen to Wes" she said suddenly. Jessie looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?" he asked. Jen seemed to back away. "I can't tell you, but we have to hurry" she said. Jessie looked at her, with belief as if he trusted her.  
  
Wes was sneaking around to get in behind the shooter while Eric stayed by the truck. Wes about froze when the shooter saw him and had the gun pointed right at him. Wes closed his eyes just waiting for it to happen. When a guy on a motorcycle went right over Wes and then landed on the ground kicking the shooter to the ground. Eric ran over to the shooter and hand cuffed him. Jessie took off his helmet he had his back to his brother until he turned around. Wes was shocked to see his brother standing right in front of him. "Hello Wesley" said Jessie. Wes couldn't believe it he just shook his head. "It's Wes, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily still with much anger of the past. Wes then notice another motorcycle Jen was on it. He caught a looked of her before she drove off. "What dose it matter, still daddy's boy right that's why you sided with him" said Jessie. Wes walked right up to him with anger in his eyes. "I didn't side with any one, you just got up and left after your girlfriend killed our mother and herself" said Wes. Jessie was about to go at Wes until Eric jumped in and broke the two apart. "Don't do anything your going to regret later guys" said Eric looking at them both. The two brothers looked at each other as if they couldn't stand each other. "Yeah he should be talking about regrets, you can't even tell your own son about what really happened" said Wes with an attitude. Jessie could feel Eric blocking him away from hitting Wes. "How would you know anything about my s..o.n" then it came to him the field trip Lance had muttered something about meeting Commander Wes. Wes just shook his head. "I'm out of here" said Wes taking off. Eric looked at Jessie "Mind telling me what's going on" said Eric  
  
Hours had past until Wes went home he walked in. Still, very angry but early that day. Jen walked up to Wes and could tell he was not happy. "Wes I'm..." but Wes wouldn't let her finish. He stared at her hatefully. "No, you had no right. You had no right going to find him" he said angrily. Jen could feel a struggle go over her she didn't know what to say. "Wes please let me explain" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. Wes shook his head. "No, just get out" he said angrily. Jen couldn't handle it she ran out the door not looking back. She jumped on Wes motorcycle and took off, not be able to face Wes any longer. Wes then turned around and saw his reflection; he saw the anger in his eyes. Not being able to stand himself, he through a punch right at the mirror. Glass scattered all over, Wes looked at his hand that was all bloody. He rushed to the bathroom and ran his hand over the water. He took a wash cloth and washed around it. He then grabbed a pair of teasers and began picking the little pieces of glass out of his hand. Once that was done he grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his hand. "What have I done" he said looking in the bathroom mirror. He slowly walked into Jen's room and found a small note that must have fallen out f Jens pocket. Wes leaned down and picked it up; it was the note from Alex. He began to read it carefully and then he put his head down, "Jen" he said softly.  
  
Night had come, Jessie had gotten a call to pick up a car that had been in an accident the other vehicle was tolled. Cops were all over and ambulance's paramedics were placing a young woman into their ambulance.  
  
Wes was walking through the house with a phone in his hands. He had been trying to get a hold of Jen for hours and the police had been no help. He heard a knock at the door. He put the phone down and ran to the door thinking it was Jen. "Jen I'm..." it wasn't Jen it was his brother. Wes looked at him in disappointment. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Jessie didn't know how to tell him. "It's Jen" he said. Wes took a big gulp in as fear ran down his spine. "What about her" he said. Jessie could already see Wes tensing up. "There was an accident" Wes began shacking his head no "The other driver didn't see her coming. She was thrown off the motorcycle and she wasn't wearing a helmet" said Jessie. Wes didn't want to believe it this couldn't be happing. Jessie grabbed a hold of his brother and gave him the biggest hug. "It's my fault, I yelled at her" he kept repeating as the tears fell from his eyes. Jessie looked at his brother. "They took her to the hospital, come on I'll take you" said Jessie looking at Wes kindly. Wes looked at his brother wondering why was he being so nice to him after what had happened today. "Why would you help me?' he asked. "Cause no matter what, you'll always be my brother" he said as the two walked to the four door pick up. Where Lance was waiting, he watched out the window and saw them coming.  
  
Wes ran into the hospital with his brother and nephew behind him. He looked around and saw Jen in a room a bunch of doctors surrounded her. He attempted to go in, but one of the nurses pulled him aside. "You can't go in there sir, the doctors are doing all they can" she said looking at him. Wes acted as if he hadn't heard a word she said his attention was on Jen. The nurse then noticed his hand. "Did you cut you hand?' she asked him. When he didn't answer Jessie walked up to the two, and he to notice the blood on the bandage. "Wes let the nurse look at your hand, if anything comes up. I will come and get you okay" said Jessie putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Wes finally gave in and followed the nurse into a small room where the nurse could look over his hand. Jessie then went to take a seat next to his son. Lance looked at his father wondering why they were here, but knew in time his father would tell him. Jessie saw Eric walking over to them. He then took a seat next to Jessie. "Where's Wes?" he asked. "Getting his hand checked out by a nurse, I think he cut it on some glass" said Jessie. Eric nodded his head. "Any word?" he asked softly. Jessie shook his head. "No the doctors are still working on her" he said. Lance had remand silent.  
  
Wes was sitting down on a chair while the nurse was putting stitches in his hand. Wes eased at the pain he felt. "You should have really come in right away, after you cut your hand. You're very lucky it didn't get infected" she said sternly. Wes didn't care right now his main concern was on Jen.  
  
Wes came walking out into the waiting room; he had a new bandage around his hand. He took a seat next to Lance, Eric and Jess looked at him. "Your hand alright" asked Eric with concern, but Wes didn't respond. Eric nodded his head as if he understood. A few minutes later a doctor came walking up to them. All of them stood up and waited for the doctor to speak. "We've done all we can, it's up to her now" he said softly. When Wes didn't answer his brother answered for him. "Can we see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded his head, "Yes, she asleep and in a mild coma" he said softly. Jessie turned towards his son.  
  
All four of them walked in together Wes took a seat right next to Jen. While the other stood right behind him. Lance looked at the young woman with sad eyes he then looked at Wes and saw deep sadness. The same kind of sadness he would see in his father at times. Eric looked at Jess and could tell that he wanted to talk to Wes alone. Eric bent down to Lance's height. "Hey Lance how bought me and you go get something to eat. So you dad and Wes can talk" he said softly. Lance nodded his head and followed Eric out of the room. Jess knelt down by his brother. "Wes this is not your fault" he said. Wes turned his head and looked at his brother. "Yes it is, if I didn't yell at her for finding you she wouldn't have taken off" said Wes choking on his tears. "And I'll never be able to forgive myself if she dies" he said. Jess grabbed a hold of his brother holding him into a hug. He knew to well how Wes felt, he to blamed himself for the death of his girlfriend and his mother. "Its going to be okay will make it through this" he said as he broke the hug. Wes nodded his head and looked back at Jen. Jess stood up and patted Wes on the shoulder before walking out the door. Jess slowly shut the door and then was face to face with. "Dad" he said dryly. Mr. Collins could not believe who was in front of him. "I've should of know you were involved with this" he said sternly. Jess just shook his head. "You're still the same hard head as I remember" said Jess trying to match up to his father's anger. That's when Lance ran up to his dad he some how had gotten out of Eric reach. "Here dad Eric and I got you a candy bar" said Lance holding the candy up to his father. Jess looked at his son and then to his father. Mr. Collins gave a small nod, Jess shook his head yes. Jess bent down by his son and put his hands on his son arms. "Hey Lance I want you to go back to Eric, I need to talk to Wes's dad okay" he said kindly. Lance looked up at Mr. Collins seeing something in him but couldn't quite make it out. "Sure" he said. Lance then went back to where Eric and he had been sitting. Father and son then went to a spot where they could have a conversation alone.  
  
Wes held Jen's hand tightly; she had so many bandages around her. One was around her head another was around he should and wrist. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you Jen" he said kissing her hand softly. "I found the note Alex gave you, you were just trying to protect me. That's why you didn't want me to go in to work, you knew what would happen" he said as tears fell from his eyes. He then rested his head on the bed she was sleeping on and sleep came over him as well.  
  
Jess watched as his father walked around for what seemed like forever, he had not said a word sense they went to this spot to talk. Finally Mr. Collins stopped and looked at his eldest son who he had not seen in ten years. "He's big" said Mr. Collins referring to his grandson. "Yeah, well ten years will do that to a kid" said Jess annoyed. Mr. Collins nodded his head, he knew his son had every right to act the way he was. "How long have you been back?" he asked finally taking a seat next to Jess. "Six months, Lance and I live on top of where my work is" said Jess, still believing his father wanted nothing to do with him. Mr. Collins looked at his son, years ago he had basically kicked his son out of his life and in the process his grandson was kicked out as well. "Jessie, I was wrong to blame you for the accident. It was not your fault and I am sorry for all that I put you through. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me" said Mr. Collins. Jess looked at his father with amazement his father had changed those were the words he had wanted to here ever sense that accident ten years ago. Jess couldn't handle it any more he hugged his father for the first time in years. Father and son were reunited. When the two broke from the hug Jess looked at his father. "Would you like to meet your grandson?' he asked "I love to" he said. The two were about to get up but Eric and Lance were already there.  
  
"It seems your son is very good at sneaking away" said Eric. Lance looked at Mr. Collins and slowly walked up to him as if he was hesitating. "Lance this is your grandfather" said Jess. Mr. Collins looked at Lance and bent down and felt the arms of the little boy go around him to form a hug. Jess and Eric just stood there with small smiled on their faces, Jen's case still remand unknown.  
  
It was getting late, Mr. Collin's told Jess and Lance to go outside and wait for him. Eric had gone home about an hour ago; there wasn't much anyone could do. Wes had wanted to be alone with her. Mr. Collins slowly walked into the room he looked at his son. Who was resting his head on the bed Jen was sleeping. He put his arm on his son's shoulder. "Come on Wes, let's go home you need your rest" he said softly. Wes turned his head slightly and looked at his father he could see the concern in his eyes. "No, I don't want her to be alone" he said tiredly and rested his back to where it had been. Mr. Collins nodded. "Alright son" he said, he then noticed a blanket sitting on a chair he grabbed it and put it around his son.  
  
It was two in the morning when Mr. Collins, Jess and Lance arrived at his room. Jess carried his sleeping son up the stairs and placed him in Wes's room. He pulled the covers over his son and kissed him on the forehead. His father was waiting for him in the hall. "Jess I would like it if you and Lance would move back home" he said looking at his son kindly. Jess looked at his father; he had not been in this place for so long. And where he lived right now wasn't much, not the type of place you would raise a ten year old but that was all he could afford. "Alright dad, but only until my business gets going and I have a better income than I do now" he said. His father would not argue with his son on that, he knew how he was. "Alright son, alright" he said kindly.  
  
It was around twelve in the morning; Jess had left the house early and went to the hospital. He found Wes fast asleep and had thought it best not to wake him. He took a seat that was against the wall and watched his brother sleep. He seemed so connotative to Jen. Jess smiled to himself deep down he hoped that Jen would live.  
  
Eric was at the base alone he pulled out a yellow case and opened it up. He took out the devise he and Wes had used to contact the future four months back. Once he was finished setting it up and face appeared on the screen. It was Alex if looks could kill. "I know why you have contacted me Eric, and I'm sorry but I can't help her" he said, Eric could tell by Alex's voice he spoke the truth. "Why she is from your time, why can't you help her?' he asked. Ales put his head down this was not easy and he didn't like any more than Eric did. He then stared right at Eric. "She made her choose, and she chose to go and live in your time. Mine in convening would prompt me to return her back here and she would never be aloud to go back" said Alex. Eric just glared what did he mean? "What do you mean she wouldn't be able to come back?' he asked aloud. Alex then became very silent. "Listen to me, I aloud her to leave without anyone knowing. If the consol found out, they would have her arrested and me as well. I'm the only one who knows her where a bout's" said Alex trying to keep his voice silent. "Dose she live? I know you the answer" said Eric not taking his eyes off of Alex. Alex was silent as he stared back at Eric. "There is one way, but I am only doing it because I love Jen and I want the best for her" he said. Eric listened as Alex told his what to do.  
  
Mr. Collins and Lance had arrived at the hospital around two. They found Jess waiting for them in chairs. "Any change?" asked Mr. Collins, Jess shook his head no. "No, nothing it doesn't look to good. It would take a miracle for her to wake up" said Jess. Mr. Collins put his head down. His eyes then looked up at Jess. "How's Wes taking it?' he asked. "Not well he woke up about an hour ago; he's still in there with her. I can't seem to get him to leave her even for a minute. I guess I can't blame him" said Jess.  
  
Eric came running down the hall he passed, Collins, Jess and Lance. All three of them wondered what he was in a hurry for. So they also took on after him.  
  
Eric slammed open the door, Wes looked over his shoulder and saw Eric. Who, was out of breath. "What is it Eric?' asked Wes tiredly. Eric waited a few seconds to speak by that time the others had joined them. Eric looked at Wes carefully. "We don't have much time, so I need you to listen to me very carefully if you want to save Jens life?" said Eric. That got Wes's attention right away as, as of everyone else in the room. "There is one way to save her; we can use our morphers to connect our power to hers. It will take the energy that is in ours to her and begin to start a healing process" Eric looked at Wes carefully making sure he was understood everything then he continued on "The energy that it take will be enormous in which it could prevent you from morphing in the red ranger for some time" said Eric. Wes looked right at Eric. "And what about you will it prevent from morphing as well?' asked Wes. Eric took a gulp in. What he would say now would be very difficult. "Sense the Quantum morpher is very powerful most of the energy will be taken from it. This is a very dangerous process and deadly sense the Quantum morpher has the technology to do this healing process, my morpher will be the source basically" said Eric. Wes turned and stared at Jen. "I can't ask you to take that risk" said Wes looking right at Eric. Eric bent down and put his hand on Wes's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to" Wes couldn't believe it, why would Eric take this kind of risk. "I don't know what to say" said Wes. "You don't have to say anything Wes, Jen left everything behind to be with you. And I can't just step back and watch her die. So are you ready?" he asked placing his hand that had the Quantum morpher around his risk on Jen hand that had her morpher. Wes smiled and did the same; Eric was truly a good friend. Everyone else stood back and watched. Lights began to shine around Jen. Then.  
  
Three months later.  
  
Wes and Jen walked around the base hand in hand, Jen had finished her training with flying colors. Jess had signed on with his father to be the mechanic for the Silver Guardians, he was working on one of the SUV as Wes and Jen walked up to him. "So how's it going?' asked Wes looking at the new SUV. Jess got out from underneath the SUV and stood up. He whipped away the grease from his face. "Good it's finished, you'll be able to take this baby out when your ready" said Jess with a smile. Wes nodded and looked at Jen with a grin. "How bout now, you're driving" said Wes tossing his brother the keys. Jess caught them and opened the door. Jen looked around "Hey where's Lance I'm sure he would want to go for a ride" she said.  
  
"Oh he should be here soon, he was giving a certain someone a ride of their own" he said with a grin. Wes looked out ahead and saw what Jess was talking about. Everyone else then saw it and began to laugh/  
  
"Yeah you're laughing now, but just wait until I'm back into action" said Eric. Wes and Jess walked up to him. "Yeah which wont be for another three months" said Wes as he and Jess began to lift Eric into the SUV. "Hey I'm injured not weak" said Eric in protest as he was put into the back seat. Jen then got into the middle seat where Wes took a seat next to her. That left Lance with getting the front seat. Jess then hopped into the drivers seat and began to drive the new SUV out on the road Jen and Wes stared at each other in the eyes, and, began to grow closer. Eric turned his head and though oh great as the two began kissing. "Hey do you two mind" said Eric stubbornly. Jess looked at the rear view mirror. "Good luck Eric but I doubt they will stop" said Jess. Lance then got in on the fun. "Yeah, trust me there was this one time." but Jess caught his son off before he could finish. Wes and Jen broke and looked at Eric. "And to think we have you to thank for all of this" said Wes. Jen turned to Eric and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah thank you Eric" said Jen. Eric began to feel very on comfortable. "Stop it how much longer are we going to test drive this" said Eric. After a few seconds everyone began to laugh including Eric. 


End file.
